


rollercoaster (some killer queen you are)

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, handong thinks it's cute and doesn't tell her she knows, side jibo, yoohyeon pretends she knows how to clean handong's pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yoohyeon had thought her summer would be a bit normal, actually. Maybe working on her master’s thesis, or gathering data on the field. Writing her chapter two and lamenting over the fact that some of the perfect journals for her related literature are from 1965 or earlier.What she doesn't expect is massaging sunscreen onto the back of her very rich and very sexy employer by her massive pool which she is absolutely ass at cleaning.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 3)





	rollercoaster (some killer queen you are)

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed <3 Written for GG Jukebox Round 3, inspired by Rollercoaster [Bleachers cover] by Charli XCX.

It should be a crime, actually, to bring her dissertation up while she’s relaxing because Yoohyeon feels her stomach drop when Siyeon does mention it. 

“So how’s your disser...tation? Is that what it’s called.” 

Gahyeon, bless her, swats her girlfriend’s shoulders in admonishment. “Baby, don’t say the d-word around her. She’s sensitive. Look at what you’ve done!” 

Yoohyeon assumes that it’s because of the deathly pallor that takes over the color of her face, remembering that her dissertation was indeed a looming thing and that if she doesn’t finish it this semester, she’s going to lag behind a lot of her other articles on top of her teaching duties. 

“Oh, s-sorry,” Siyeon says, more to Gahyeon than Yoohyeon, but she pushes her tub of fries towards Yoohyeon in apology. “What’s going on? Still having some funding problems?” 

Yoohyeon doesn’t even know where to start. The funding for her project is heavily banked on the grant she’s receiving, which is taking forever to get to her. Right now, she’s kind of strapped for cash to pay for it on top of her semester, book expenses, and rent. 

God. Being an academic costs so much. 

“Yeah,” Yoohyeon says, stirring her milkshake. “If I don’t get the funding, I don’t graduate, and I still have to extend. Sucks, really, and I might need to work this summer but I don’t know where to start.” 

She’s… only ever just good at studying. Nothing else. So Yoohyeon doesn’t really know what to do right now. 

Siyeon pouts, reaching over to pat her head, and somehow the little gesture is enough to make her feel a little bit better. 

“Wait, isn’t Bora’s friend from art school looking for someone to do some work for her?” Gahyeon says, patting Siyeon’s thigh. 

Siyeon frowns, until she remembers. “Right! I think Bora mentioned she was looking for someone who could clean pools. Not as if any of us know because we don’t have pools to be cleaned.” 

Cleaning pools, huh? 

“Hmm. I think I can do that.” 

The two girlfriends look at her incredulously. “Yoohyeon,” Gahyeon says, “you’ve never done manual labor your entire life.” 

It’s true, but Yoohyeon is desperate for a job that doesn’t require her to use her brain. 

“It’s just cleaning a pool,” Yoohyeon says, chewing on the cheese fries Siyeon shared. “How hard could it be?” 

-

She feels out of place, seated on the plush couches. Yoohyeon observes the several pieces of art hanging on the walls that reach the high ceiling, and also the tasteful nude statues that line the center table.

Yoohyeon doesn’t know why she’s surprised when Bora had said that her friend was an artist. A _loaded_ one, specifically. 

“Miss Yoohyeon,” the house staff calls her attention. “Miss Handong will be joining you shortly.” 

Not knowing what to expect, Yoohyeon tries to ready herself—fixing her clothes, her hair, and checking if she has her CV ready (which wasn’t really required, but Yoohyeon felt it would be safe to bring it anyway). 

What she expects is that this _Handong_ friend of Bora’s would come in pristine, elegant clothes; or probably sports loungewear that cost more than her salary. 

What she doesn’t expect is that the woman who comes to greet her is in an old, oversized shirt with lots of paint. Her hair is as red as the leaves in autumn, and _gosh_ , Yoohyeon thinks, _she’s gorgeous._

“Hi,” Handong greets warmly, a bright smile on her face as she finishes wiping her hands with a rag covered in paint to extend it to her. “You must be Yoohyeon. A pleasure to meet you.” 

_Say something, idiot,_ Yoohyeon admonishes herself, and thankfully it works because she stands to greet her, taking the hand that’s offered. “You must be Handong, pleasure’s all mine.”

The woman sits next to her, and she smells like paint and sweet and musky perfume that makes Yoohyeon want to lean in closer than a stranger should.

“First off, I want to know what a busy grad student like yourself is doing applying to clean my pool,” Handong starts, a small, playful smile on her face. She reads through the CV Yoohyeon gives her and raises a brow. 

Yoohyeon isn’t really one to brag, but she is very proud of her roster of published works at her age. 

“Just taking the first odd job that came my way,” Yoohyeon says truthfully, “Kinda needed funding for my project while I wait for a grant coming in soon.”

Handong’s brows raise. “Oh, if that’s the case I can advance payment.” 

_That sounds really tempting,_ but Yoohyeon shakes her head. She has a few weeks to work hard for it, and she isn’t about to let a pretty lady hand over money for no reason.

Handong pouts, looking extremely adamant and Yoohyeon thinks that the woman will not be taking no for an answer. “No, let me, it’s fine. Just promise me you’ll drop by to clean the pool every week.”

She lets out a pained smile. “So about that… what about your pool needs cleaning?”

“Take out leaves, chlorinate. Just the usual.” 

“Right. The usual.” 

“Also, I need our sharks fed.” 

Yoohyeon’s eyes grow wide in surprise. Rich people could be batshit, and she didn’t think--

Handong laughs. “I’m _kidding._ Have you ever cleaned a pool before?”

Yoohyeon doesn’t let up her pained smile, looking away after a small ‘no.’ She expects that Handong is going to politely decline her application, despite how informal this whole thing is. 

But again, Handong surprises her. “Well, you have the entire summer to learn.” 

-

**Yoohyeon**

Im gonna fuckjgn kill you 

**Bora**

Do it 

But before that what did i do this time 

**Yoohyeon**

YOU DIDNT TEL ME YOUR FRIEND WAS HOT 

SHES EXACTLY MY TYPE

**Bora**

First of all do you think i have ugly friends

Second of all you would have wussed out if i told you

**Yoohyeon**

You are absolutely correct

BUT I HATE YOU 

**Bora**

I know <3 

Anyway shes hot and nice and single and super funny and u need a life outside that university so this is perfect

Gtg love you bye!

-

The first thing that Yoohyeon realizes is that yes, cleaning the pool is actually pretty hard, and she is completely ass at it. 

The second thing is that Handong doesn’t mind at all. She says hi to Yoohyeon, in varying swimsuits as she sunbathes while Yoohyeon fumbles with the net whenever Handong lies down on one of the furniture beside the pool. She barely gets anything cleaned, and blames her ineptitude to her lack of skills and maybe a pretty girl with an amazing body a few meters away from her. 

The third is that even despite not being able to actually clean it, it’s still the same amount of dirt every time that Yoohyeon suspects someone else is cleaning it for her. Her imposter syndrome is acting up, as it usually does, but this time it’s probably right. It’s only a matter of time until Handong finds out, but while she doesn’t, Yoohyeon thinks she can fake it. 

The last thing is that Handong requests Yoohyeon’s company so much that there’s no cleaning that actually gets done.

It starts when Handong asks her to hang out inside for refreshments since it was a terribly hot day, and Yoohyeon finds she’s such an interesting person - whip smart, endearing, and unbelievably nerdy despite looking like a face fit for Vogue Italia. 

Yoohyeon hasn’t felt like she could talk to someone about anything under the sun until she’d met Handong, who was inquisitive and curious and just… such a lovely person to be with. So lovely that whenever Yoohyeon does visit to do the bare minimum with the pool cleaning, she ends up being in Handong’s company until nighttime, when she has to leave and at least get some writing done. 

Every time she tries to get the pool done, Handong pulls her inside to hang out with her, and honestly, with her teasing touch and her gentle smile, Yoohyeon can never say no to her. 

-

Yoohyeon had thought her summer would be a bit normal, actually. Maybe working on her master’s thesis, or gathering data on the field. Writing her chapter two and lamenting over the fact that some of the perfect journals for her related literature are from 1965 or earlier.

What she isn’t expecting is massaging sunscreen onto the back of her very rich and very sexy employer by her massive pool which she is absolutely ass at cleaning. 

She had seen Handong struggling, as she _tried_ to clear the pool water, to put on some sunscreen. Yoohyeon, absolutely all for helping very pretty women in predicaments, walks over and holds out her hand for Handong to hand over the bottle of sunscreen.

Handong, red from the sun, does exactly as she’s asked. There’s an unreadable look on her face but Yoohyeon can spot her smile and the teasing look in her eyes as she lies down on the poolside bed on her stomach. 

Once she’s settled, Yoohyeon isn’t prepared when she reaches behind and unclasps it.

“Your hands are so soft,” Handong murmurs, her cheek to her forearm. She hums, and Yoohyeon tries not to think too much about how touching Handong makes her feel like she’s in flames right now. 

“Yes, well,” Yoohyeon trails off, unwilling to accidentally reveal that she has never done manual labor her entire life. “My moisturizer is very good.” 

_What?_ She thinks. _You're so fucking lame, Yoohyeon. Get a grip._

Thankfully, Handong only laughs, sighing a little as Yoohyeon’s hands linger at the dimples of her back. 

There’s a moment full of tension Yoohyeon couldn’t breathe, and then suddenly it’s gone.

Handong reaches behind her to snap her swimsuit back on, and Yoohyeon finishes her water all in one go. 

-

When Handong leaves for Vienna for an art exhibit, it’s the most cleaning that Yoohyeon gets done, and she realizes that maybe Handong knows what she’s doing.

She’s probably too polite to fire Yoohyeon, really.

So Yoohyeon does what she does best and studies how to clean a pool.

She _does_ believe in theory and praxis, after all.

-

When Handong comes back, the pool is all clean, and her reaction confirms Yoohyeon’s suspicions. 

“Yoohyeon, wow,” Handong says, in awe, and Yoohyeon would be embarrassed if she wasn’t too proud that she cleaned the pool all by herself - leaves, chlorine - everything. “You cleaned it.”

Yoohyeon laughs, scratching the back of her head. “Yeah, well. It’s my job, even if I wasn’t good at it,” she faces Handong, whose cheeks are red. “You know, if I sucked, you could have fired me.” 

Handong pouts and Yoohyeon’s heart trips over itself. “You needed the money,” she says, looking a little sad and embarrassed, but Yoohyeon squeezes her shoulder in assurance. “And I also happened to really like your company…” 

The way Handong says it makes Yoohyeon’s stomach feel like it’s filled with butterflies trying to set themselves free, because Handong blushes the same red as her hair, and Yoohyeon thinks that maybe she’s not the only one feeling this right now. 

“Well, I really like your company too so that’s convenient,” Yoohyeon says, honestly, and the blush deepens so Yoohyeon thinks, _huh_ . _So this is a mutual feeling right now._ “My contract ends soon, but I can stay and actually clean up your pool to make your money’s worth.” 

Yoohyeon has spent some time thinking about it, and she has all the money she needs since Handong has paid her generously for work that was… never actually done. 

“You really don’t need to,” Handong says, and seems like she will not take any other answer. 

Tilting her head in question, Yoohyeon raises a brow. “What about your money? How do I make it up to you?”

Handong taps her chin, thinking, then her eyes brighten. It’s absurdly adorable. “Well, you can… stick around, keep me company. You can bring your work here and hang out to make it up to me.” 

Yoohyeon laughs, her heart swelling. “You paid money to keep someone like me complain about frameworks and theories and my key resources not speaking well into the mic while I do my data transcriptions.” 

Handong grins, and Yoohyeon is really done for. “I’m down for all of that.”

Their gazes hold and Yoohyeon can’t look away, can’t stop smiling, can’t stop falling hard and fast for this girl. 

-

She tries to test the waters, really, because a part of Yoohyeon still isn’t sure about Handong’s intentions. “How was Vienna?” 

“Good, actually,” Handong smiles. “My exhibit got a lot of coverage. The city is beautiful and I wish I could have stayed longer.”

“Oh, I can agree,” nods Yoohyeon. She missed the city a lot, and missed the museums. Because of the conference and the university trying to scrimp on money, she hadn’t had time to go sightseeing a little bit more. “I was there for a conference in December.” 

The other woman raises a brow, setting down her lemonade. “Oh? Too bad we missed each other. I was there too. Maybe at one point we’d run into each other.” 

Yoohyeon, quick on her feet, takes the shot. “I think I would have remembered you.” 

The blush that spreads across Handong’s cheeks should be comical, but the way Handong gains her bearings so quickly should be criminal. “Oh? So you’d probably ignore your work to stare at me,” Handong teases, her eyes cat-like and gleaming and Yoohyeon feels the rug being pulled from under her feet. “Which seems very characteristic of you, from what I’ve observed.” 

Yoohyeon has nothing to say to that, and Handong takes the opportunity to pluck out the macaron she’d been eating right out of her hands. 

-

Something changes after that.

It’s in the way they spend the days they can together - when Handong isn’t needed at the studio, or Yoohyeon isn’t needed at the faculty. Hot summer days in different places of Handong’s home - the pool, the living room, her studio lined with paintings and sculptures, or her bedroom where they lie on Handong’s bed and talk about anything under the sun. 

Sometimes it’s Handong helping Yoohyeon articulate a thought or a concept, sometimes it’s Yoohyeon being Handong’s muse.

Sometimes it’s Handong swimming in the pool as Yoohyeon watches, and the way Handong looks at her is so daring and so teasing that Yoohyeon doesn’t know what to do. 

-

“Hey,” Handong says, nudging Yoohyeon’s arm with her toe. Her feet are on Yoohyeon’s lap as they both read quietly, on Handong’s couch, and she doesn’t know at which point they’d been so comfortable being in positions like this, but it’s been slowly driving Yoohyeon insane.

It’s the teasing touches, and the fleeting looks under lashes, the way Handong’s eyes linger whenever she paints Yoohyeon or draws a rough sketch, or the way Yoohyeon can’t stop wanting to be close to her. 

Yoohyeon hums, putting her book down on Handong’s legs. She finds Handong biting her lip, smiling, her book on her chest. “Do you feel like swimming?” 

She turns to the pool area and sees that it’s dark out already, so the pool lights illuminate the water. It’s clean, since Handong had hired a qualified pool cleaner instead of a very clueless grad student trying to make ends meet. 

“I don’t have any clothes.” 

Handong laughs, rich and loud, and Yoohyeon really likes the sound of it. “Baby,” she says, and it stirs something inside Yoohyeon. “There’s no lifeguard to scold you if you wear your shirt and shorts. I can lend you some after.” 

Handong drives a very hard bargain, and Yoohyeon takes a moment to peek into her shirt to see she’s wearing a sports bra, and remembers that she’d worn some boyshorts today. 

That’ll work. 

Yoohyeon only manages to nod once before Handong gives a little cheer, her feet off her lap as she dashes to make a change of clothes. 

She should probably start preparing to see whatever bikini Handong will be wearing tonight, and Yoohyeon tries to take a few deep breaths as she steps outside and strips her shirt and shorts.

-

**Bora**

Are u at the apartment 

Minji and i will be... staying in

:) hehe

hehehhehehe

**Yoohyeon**

Ew jeez

Whatever.. Just not on the communal areas ok

And no im with handong rn

**Bora**

What did u prefer me not telling u 

Remember what the turnout of that was hahah 

And omg…

:))))))))))))))))))

**Yoohyeon**

For the love of all that is good and holy please do NOT remind me

Nothing is gnna happen

Lol

We r just swimming

Its chill

**Bora**

Youre WHAT

Yoohyeon we have been friends for years

‘Its chill’ is ‘PLEASE HELP ME’ or some variation of it

OKAY WELL SORRY TO INTERRUPT BYE!!!!!!

-

Yoohyeon shakes her head woefully at Bora’s messages, shutting off her phone to put it back in her pocket, but when the door slides open she finds that she is severely unprepared to see Handong, standing in the doorway, in a lovely wine red number that hugs her body so nicely it should be a federal crime. 

Two ribbons coming from the bikini top wraps around Handong’s waist, and around her body.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Yoohyeon drops her phone onto the poolside bed, and she doesn’t even notice it. Handong would have teased her, but she seems to busy admiring Yoohyeon in her very minimal clothing.

The blush rises up her neck and down her chest when Handong sweeps her eyes over Yoohyeon’s body, and she thanks herself for haphazardly choosing this pair today. 

Handong walks - saunters, really - towards her, a cocky grin on her face that Yoohyeon had been akin to seeing the more she got to know Handong. She’s not complaining, though - far from it, because it’s painfully attractive to see Handong be so confident and sure of herself. 

She doesn’t even notice Handong standing so close to her already, their faces inches apart. 

“Still staring even off the job, I see,” says Handong, inching even closer. Yoohyeon is drunk on her extremely magnetic presence. 

“Can’t help it,” Yoohyeon says, staring at Handong’s lips, which she admits to have been doing the past few weeks.

This wouldn’t have been the first time they’ve almost kissed. There were so many times their faces were so close together, and Yoohyeon had wanted to kiss her silly so many times but self-control and doubt stopped her. 

“I can see that,” Handong murmurs, and Yoohyeon bends down a little bit to chase the warmth of Handong’s breath. Their bodies are right against each other and Yoohyeon feels Handong’s skin on hers. “Don’t worry, I’ve been staring too.” 

Yoohyeon can’t mistake the way Handong had kept staring at her boxers. 

Just when Yoohyeon closes her eyes to finally kiss her, she feels Handong’s hands on her stomach, pushing her into the pool.

Even on a warm night, the cold water of the pool is shocking, and Yoohyeon breaks to the surface to glare at Handong, who is having the time of her life laughing at catching Yoohyeon unaware. 

“You’re terrible,” Yoohyeon says, pouting and wiping water from her face. She splashes water against Handong, who kneels by the pool’s edge. The blue of the light from the water reflects and dances on Handong’s face, and for a minute Yoohyeon forgets she’s supposed to be heavily inconvenienced with Handong pushing her into the pool. 

“I know,” Handong says, teasing her. Yoohyeon treads a little, with the water up to her neck, closer to the edge where Handong kneels, her hair curtaining over them as Handong’s face moves closer to hers. “You like it.” 

Yoohyeon hates to admit it, and she doesn’t even give her the benefit of the doubt as she leans in until their lips are centimeters apart, which is surprisingly enough to shut Handong up. 

“I do,” murmurs Yoohyeon, her hands breaking out of the water to pull at Handong’s limbs and pull her into the pool effectively, kicking off the wall. Handong goes into the water with a shriek, her body flush against Yoohyeon with a little force that sends Yoohyeon back into the water. 

They’re laughing, splashing around, until Yoohyeon realizes how close they are now. There is, quite literally, no space between them - Handong’s arms around her neck, Yoohyeon’s around her waist, their bodies pressed together in the water as Handong clings to Yoohyeon to keep her afloat. 

The laughter melts into giggles and into heavy breaths that taste like chlorinated water, but Yoohyeon wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It seems like Handong won’t, either, as she looks up from Yoohyeon’s lips. “Yoohyeon… I want to kiss you,” she murmurs, and it almost gets drowned in the sound of the water lapping against each other. “Can I?”

Yoohyeon, who has had enough of this push and pull, closes the distance as an answer. 

It’s hot and searing and everything Yoohyeon has ever wanted, and somehow she had expected Handong to kiss her as if she had multiple fires burning inside her and that Yoohyeon would be the only one that can quell them. 

No one has kissed her like this before, and Yoohyeon feels like she’s burning in the best way even as she’s submerged in water. So the only logical thing to do is to kiss Handong back with as much fervor, holding her body so tightly and never wanting to let her go. 

When Handong’s tongue teases hers, her knees give out, and it submerges them into the water a little bit. Yoohyeon finds her footing, but loses her dignity for ruining the mood. 

In her arms, Handong is drenched as much as she is, but somehow she’s still ridiculously pretty. It should be unfair. 

Handong wipes the water away from her face, laughing as Yoohyeon feels her cheeks burning. “I think we should take this elsewhere.”

Yoohyeon couldn’t haul herself out of the pool fast enough.

-

They try toweling each other dry, but it’s futile because they just can’t stop kissing and touching each other as if to make up for lost time. 

“You-” A kiss from Handong, “like kissing me-”, and another, “so much?” Yoohyeon can’t help it.

Handong only nods, pulling Yoohyeon closer and up the stairs. Yoohyeon looks away, feeling a little dirty for staring at Handong’s ass in that sinful swimsuit, and they make it to the top but not without Handong pressing her against it to mouth at her neck and bite at the cord. 

“Are you sure about this?”

Yoohyeon nods, because she’s never been more sure about anyone her entire life, and Handong pushes the door open and leads them inside. 

The bed is soft, as Yoohyeon had come to know, and Handong pushes at her shoulders to sit on it - with her boxer shorts dried off almost completely, thank you very much - and stands in front of her to reach behind her back.

Yoohyeon holds in her breath as Handong undoes the clasp of her swimsuit and lets it fall and…

She looks up at Handong, who’s watching her with hooded eyes, so dark with want and fondness that Yoohyeon doesn’t know what to do but to pull her close and kiss the exposed skin of her stomach, her hands trailing across her ribcage and under the supple weight of her tits.

“Didn’t peg you to be shy,” Handong says, her voice a little deeper and huskier, dripping with want. She takes Yoohyeon’s hands and puts it on her chest. 

Her nipples are hard against Yoohyeon’s palms and Yoohyeon feels the arousal zap straight between her legs. 

“Where’d all that confidence to clean my pool without even knowing anything about it, Kim Yoohyeon?” Handong teases, taking Yoohyeon’s wrists away from her chest to settle on her waist. Yoohyeon’s fingers hover dangerously on the remaining material of the bottom piece of the suit. She doesn’t even recognize the teasing jab thrown her way, because all she wants is to eat Handong out tonight. 

“Can I?” asks Yoohyeon, hooking her thumbs at the sides. When Handong nods, she pulls it down.

Handong is so pretty. The patch of hair between her legs is maintained and even from here Yoohyeon can see her wetness. She’s is so turned on she might go insane. 

In one fell swoop, she makes Handong sit, taking a kneeling position between her legs. She spreads them by the knees, and Yoohyeon can’t wait to taste her. 

“Eating me out and we haven’t even had our first date yet,” Handong teases, with so much bravado for someone in her position. Yoohyeon can’t blame her, can’t even get mad since there’s a hand tangled in her hair. 

“I’ll take you out after, but for now...” Yoohyeon hooks Handong’s very toned leg over her shoulder, and then leans in closer to lick a stripe up Handong’s cunt.

She tastes better than she’d imagined. 

Handong must have liked that a lot, because the hand in Yoohyeon’s hair balls into a fist when Yoohyeon kisses around the area - the juncture, her clit, the lips. Not giving Handong what she needs. By the time she’s done, Handong’s hips are moving on their own accord to get Yoohyeon’s mouth to where she wants it.

When Yoohyeon is done teasing her, the grip Handong has on her hair hurts sweetly, and she’s dripping onto the mattress as she looks down at Yoohyeon. 

“Yoohyeon,” Handong sighs, “please stop teasing me.” 

The way she says it makes Yoohyeon stop her teasing to finally give Handong what she wants. 

Her tongue on her clit, two fingers into her slipping in easily, and Handong’s back arches like a bow ready to be released. The hands in her hair tighten. The sighs melt into moans. 

Yoohyeon looks up at her, feels Handong’s wetness coating her chin, as she eats her out and from below Handong looks immaculate - the sweat coating her body, her brows knit together, and the sight of it makes Yoohyeon ache so she touches herself a little to relieve it a bit. 

“Yoohyeon, just like that, yeah,” Handong says, her breaths getting shallower by the minute. Yoohyeon knows she’s close because of the way her fists are pulling on her hair that makes her eyes wet, the way Handong is starting to spasm around her two fingers. “I’m… I’m going to—”

Yoohyeon says nothing, just chases Handong’s orgasm with her tongue tracing hard circles on Handong’s clit, and when she comes it’s possibly the most beautiful thing Yoohyeon has seen, with Handong’s back arched perfectly and her head thrown back, her neck a pale column with marks scattered across it. 

She’s so beautiful, and Yoohyeon can’t get enough, doesn’t let up until Handong pushes her head away gently to pull her towards her, kissing Yoohyeon silly with a tongue in her mouth chasing her own taste.

That makes Yoohyeon so wet it should be a crime. 

“You’re—you’re really good at that,” Handong laughs into her mouth, their chins a mess from Handong’s wetness. Handong catches her breath, and Yoohyeon likes the way she tastes. Wants more. Wants Handong in all the ways Handong is willing to give her. 

Yoohyeon shrugs, pulling a face, and it’s enough for Handong to roll her eyes and haul her towards the bed, straddling Yoohyeon in one swift motion. 

“Now let’s get these boyshorts off you before it drives me insane.” 

Yoohyeon can only murmur a small, “yes, ma’am” before Handong pins her wrists against the bed and kisses her soundly. 

-

The morning light streams through Handong’s massive windows, and it’s terribly bright, so Yoohyeon buries herself into Handong’s back to hide her eyes from burning. 

Her body feels incredibly sore, but she ignores it to kiss the moles of Handong’s back

“Mmm,” Handong hums, turning in Yoohyeon’s arms, and because Yoohyeon likes her so much she lets her despite wanting a few more minutes of shuteye. “Good morning.”

Yoohyeon slowly peeks to adjust to the light, and then opens her eyes because _God,_ does Handong look so beautiful like this - bare and stripped and looking thoroughly fucked and definitely smitten. 

“Hi,” Yoohyeon greets, and she can’t help but smile what might be a goofy little grin. 

She feels a little less insecure because Handong grins back, looking as giddy as Yoohyeon feels, with another: “hi.” 

They smile at each other for what feels like a stupidly long time until Yoohyeon leans in to kiss her sweetly, just like she wanted. 

“What was that for?” Handong asks when Yoohyeon pulls away. 

“Nothing. I like you.” 

Handong looks surprised, but she blushes a little and kisses Yoohyeon again. “I like you too,” she says. “Like. A lot. It’s ridiculous because you pretended you knew how to clean my pool.” 

Laughing, Yoohyeon pulls her closer to tickle her. “Well _you_ pretended to be satisfied with my work just because you thought I was cute.” 

Handong lifts up a hand in surrender. “Guilty as charged,” she bites her lip, looking a little unsure and shy. “So about that date… I’m free the entire day, if you want.” 

Yoohyeon kisses her again, just because. “Great, because I’m taking you out for lunch to the best phô place ever.”

Handong kisses Yoohyeon’s hand with much gentleness and fondness that Yoohyeon considers texting Bora a quick ‘thank you’ for leading her to this odd job. 

But Yoohyeon can do that later, because Handong’s hand makes a slow crawl down her stomach. 

At this rate, the lunch date might be postponed to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at discostick_ao3 on twt!


End file.
